Dibella
Summary Dibella is the Aedric Goddess of Love, Beauty, Arts and Sexuality, and a part of the Pantheon of the Eight Divines. She one of the Et'Ada, the Original Spirits who took shape as consequence of the interplay between Anu and Padomay at the dawn of the universe. Like the rest of her kind, Dibella was originally boundless and ineffable, but through the creation of Space and Time obtained individuality and crystallized into being. She was among the Et'Ada who followed through with Lorkhan's plan to create the Mortal Plane, though it is unclear if she was tricked into limiting and binding herself to the Mundus, or did so willingly for the sake of creation. Dibella is among the most popular deities of Tamriel, and is worshiped throughout the continent in a variety of forms and interpretations. Her myriad cults can range from moral teachings on love and relationships, religious artistic and aesthetic expression, worship of femininity itself, and even erotic instruction and ritualistic lovemaking. As a deity of sexuality, Dibella is often shunned by the more conservative cultures on Tamriel, who see her as a goddess of debauchery and denounce her priestesses as prostitutes. Other, more open-minded societies, meanwhile see Dibella as a goddess who embodies love in its purest form, and who expresses the beauty that can be found in all aspects of creation. Powers and Stats Tier: High 1-B | High 1-B | 1-A Name: Dibella. Known by many titles, such as Our Blessed Lady, The Lady of Love, The Passion Dancer, The Queen of Heaven, The Moth Goddess, The Bed-Wife of Shor, etc. Origin: The Elder Scrolls Gender: Inapplicable. Depicted and referred to as female. Age: Inapplicable. Classification: Aedric Divine, Goddess of Love, Beauty, Sexuality and Art, Et'Ada Powers and Abilities: Higher-Dimensional Existence, Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 2), Abstract Existence (Type 1), Transduality, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 5, 9 and 10), Large Size (Type 10), Non-Corporeal, Regeneration (High-Godly. Immeasurably superior to lesser Gods and Daedric Princes such as Azura, who reformed after being completely destroyed and erased by Vivec after he had tapped into CHIM), Resurrection, Acausality (Type 5), Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Matter Manipulation / Sound Manipulation / Information Manipulation (Can control and influence the underlying tones which compose the fundamental layer of all reality as the Song of Creation), Law Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Healing, Empathic Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Creation, Magic, Absorption, Intangibility, Flight, Teleportation, Telepathy, Shapeshifting, Omnipresence, Cosmic Awareness, Nigh-Omniscience Attack Potency: High Hyperverse level (Dibella is one of the Eight Aedric Divines who sustain and stabilize the whole multiverse of Mundus, keeping it from being consumed by the void of Oblivion. Holds and embodies her own plane of existence, which is infinite in size and higher-dimensional, and controls every aspect of it. Should be at least comparable to the Daedric Princes of Oblivion, if not outright superior to them) | High Hyperverse level (As an Et'Ada, Dibella helped stabilize the Aurbis and shape it from a state of primordial chaos. Created the concepts of Love and Beauty and embodies them throughout the Aurbis) | Outerverse level (In their Original State, the Et'Ada were Boundless, Eternal and Infinite Spirits who existed wholly independently of duality, predating the concepts of Time and Space, and living in pure harmony, having practically no personalities or boundaries that separated themselves from anything else, inhabiting the Aurbis in its original Zero-State of pure Infinite possibility, where everything that can and cannot happen is always happening all at once, forever, regardless of contradictions) Speed: Immeasurable, Omnipresent in her Divine Plane | Immeasurable | Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Irrelevant Striking Strength: High Hyperversal | High Hyperversal | Outerversal Durability: High Hyperverse level | High Hyperverse level | Outerverse level Stamina: Infinite Range: At least Low Complex Multiversal | High Hyperversal | Outerversal Standard Equipment: The Brush of True Paint Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: Limited in power and bound to the Mundus | Bound to the concepts of Time and Space | None Notable Keys: Aedra (Bound to the Mundus) | Et'Ada (Bound to the Aurbis) | Unbound Et'Ada Gallery DibellaGlass.jpg|''A stained glass depiction of Dibella'' DibellaMoth.jpg|''Nordic illustration depicting Dibella as the Moth Totem'' DibellaIdol.png|''A small worship idol of Dibella'' DibellaStatue.png|''Statue of Dibella in Cyrodiil'' DibellaSkyrim.png|''Statue of Dibella in Skyrim'' Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Acausal Characters Category:Beyond-Dimensional Beings Category:Causality Users Category:Concept Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Creation Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Gods Category:Good Characters Category:Healers Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Immortals Category:Information Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Life Users Category:Magic Users Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Paint Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Soul Users Category:Sound Users Category:Space Users Category:Spirits Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:The Elder Scrolls Category:Time Users Category:Law Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Tier 1